Devil inside me
by SPictures
Summary: A normal mission, but no normal fight. Black mysterious smoke let the winx girls fell unconscious. The creator of the smoke is gone. But is it just smoke? Or maybe more?
1. Chapter 1

**Devil inside me**

_Hey Guys, this is my first story and i hope it isn't as bad as i think. I'm german so please don't be so hard if my grammar and vocabulary isn't as good as you usually know it. I still hope you like my story. I already said it, it is my first , so i will wait and see how you react if i get enough feedback, the good one, i will upload some more of the story.__Enjoy my story. If you like it :D**  
**_

**Chapter 1: The beginning of failure**

„Hell, Stella get out of your wardrobe! Now!" Musa shouted, a disgusted look on her face."The guys are waiting!",she shouted once more.

„Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." Stella grunted.

„How often do i have to repeat myself? Perfection needs time!" she said with an irritated look. „But we don't have time! Plantea isn't going to help itself, defeating these evil and monstrous bugs!" Musa exclaimed.

„Well, then it should learn how to!" Stella muttered. Bloom laught at her friends behavior. "Yeah , that would be easier." She smiled.

"Now hurry, the guys are waiting with the ship."

The other Winx Club girls nodded in agreement and all of them hurried outside to the yards in front of Alfea. The girls ran across the yard to a shining red ship from Red Fountain. The six Specialists, handsome and brave as ever, in front of it waiting for the girls. All of them smiled a kind smile, even Riven. When the girls had reached them, all of them shared a tight hug and a small kiss with their guys before entering the ship.

They all sat down in their seats when Timmy started the engine. Their destination was Plantea, a small planet with lots of plants, flowers, trees and special exotic animals. It looked a lot like Lynphea, Floras home planet, except one thing. They've got extreme sizes.

The black of the outer space was rushing next to them when they flew in hyper speed towards Plantea. After some time the ship landed on a huge lawn in the middle of a huge forest. Everyone climbed out of the ship.

When everyone was outside, their jaws dropped open almost hitting the floor because of what they saw.

Flora was the first one breaking the silence. A shriek of happiness escaped her while she almost leaped for joy. It was weird.

"Please someone, pinch me!" she said not believing her eyes. Everywhere were flowers in every color and every one looked different.

A moment later she cried: "Ouch!", sending a glare at Stella who had pinched her in her right arm, which she now rubbing to get the pain away.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Stella smirked.

Flora muttered something when turning back to the awesome view in front of her.

"Come on girls, we have some bugs to kill. Let's kick their asses!" Brandon said.

The twelve of them turned around and walked up into the large forest in front of them.

Suddenly Timmy stopped, telling them that they had reached the coordinates they've got from Saladin.

"Now we have to search. I think we should spreed out to be faster." he suggested. Everyone nodded at this and spread out in every direction. A few minutes later all of them heard Bloom yelling.

"I've got them!"

All of them bolted into Blooms direction. While running everybody get ready to fight. The Specialists pulled out their Swords and guns, and the girls transformed into their Enchantix version.

When they had catched up with Bloom everyone gasped. There, right in front of them, were three 15 feed tall bugs, clattering with their claws.

Suddenly a big black claw came rushing down almost hitting Bloom. All of the Winx Club girls and Specialists stood there paralyzed, at how fast the bugs were in their movements.

In a moment of realization all of them whirled around to get some space between them and these monstrous bugs.

"We have to take them down fast!" Riven shouted at the others.

" Built three teams. Two Specialists and two Girls in every team. We're going to split up!" Sky ordered, still keeping an eye at the bugs in front of them.

Everyone nodded an parted into three teams.

Team one was Bloom,Sky, Stella and Brandon. The second team consisted Musa,Techna, Riven and Timmy. So the third team was made of Flora,Helia, Layla and Nabu.

Every team faced one of the gigantic bugs.

The first one was down early. Team three only needed five minutes to take their bug down because of Nabu and Helia fixing the bug with Spells and Helias Specialist laces.

Flora and Layla covered the bug with mud made of Layla's Water and the earth Flora had lifted up. When the bug was covered in the heavy mud Nabu casted a fire-spell to harden the mud an to roast the bug in its mud made prison.

"That was easy!" Layla cheered.

"Way to easy I think." Nabu said doubtful.

"Doesn't matter. If it doesn't come to life again I don't care. Come on let's help the others!" Flora said walking back to where the others were supposed to be.

When they reached the place where they had parted they saw the others standing right in front of two big frames who were supposed to be the dead bugs. The one was pitch black and still shaking from Technas electricity and Musas sonic waves. The other one was unidentifiable because of its burnings caused by Blooms dragon fire and Stellas sun rays.

When everyone stood together they look at each other in disbelieve.

"Was it so easy for everyone?" Bloom asked slowly.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy." Timmy said frowning.

Helia nodded in agreement.

"So that's it? That was the _dangerous Danger _we come for?" Stella asked shaking her head in a lack of comprehension.

"Take it easy Stella. The faster the job is done, the faster we are back at home." Techna grinned at her blond friend.

"OK. Then let us go back to the ship. I need to take a hot bath." Flora said looking down on her legs which were covered with mud.

All of them turned around, ready to go back to the ship when suddenly the earth began to shake.

The girls screamed in surprise and turned around to find out what's going on.

They froze in their movements.

In front of them floated the three bugs corpse high in the air. But still dead. The dead bugs were surrounded by purple and red smoke. Slowly they began to disappear into thin air. They had almost disappeared when black smoke began to form between the rest of the bugs. The smoke started to conglobe and then it began to form itself.

The Specialists and the girls were still holding their breath in fear and terror.

Usually they weren't this fearful. But it was a gloomy atmosphere , thick enough to cut it. They all felt something strange.

A mixture of fear, horror, malice and pure hatred surrounded the area around them.

The black smoke stopped moving, showing the vague form an an other gigantic bug, but five feet taller.

The girls starred up at the fire red eyes which had appear right now.

One moment it was silent.

No one moving, no one breathing, no one making any noise.

And then the air burns.

The smoke bug wide opened his , kind of , mouth and spit fire everywhere until the little group of Fairies and Soldiers was surrounded with fire. All of them began to cough because of more black smoke coming from the flames.

After the first cough attack stopped the specialists pulled out some kind of Masks. They covered their nose and mouth with it and then searched for the girls.

They weren't so far away but the smoke made it almost impossible to see.

The Specialists searched for five more minutes when they finally found them.

All of the Winx Girls had fallen unconscious. Their guys carried them and looked for an way to escape. It was then when they realized that the black smoke bug hadn't attacked them anymore.

But they didn't care, they ran as fast as they could finally finding a small piece of forest between two gigantic trees that wasn't burned. They hurried into the forest and back to the ship.

Back at the ship they placed the girls in their seats as best as they could and went then to their own places.

"Are you able... to flight back... to Alfea Timmy?" Sky asked between two cough attacks.

He had taken of his mask. All of them had now.

"Yes...I should be!" Timmy answered with an harsh voice.

Timmy immediately began to start the engine and entered the flight coordinates.

A small sigh of relief was going throw their rows when the ship left Plantea. But their sighs quickly faded when they looked over to their girlfriends. All of them were black and brown from the smoke, the ash and the mud they had laid in. But under all of this mud their skins were pale. They were still breathing but it was a very slow and fitful breathing.

"We have to bring them to Faragonda!" Brandon said the most worried look on his face.

And he was right, because there was something the Specialists didn't know. No one does, but soon the should get to know.

Sooner than they wished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil inside me **

_Sorry guys that it took me so lon__g to add a new capter, but school is killin__g me. I am writin__g exams every week. The chapter is very short but i will update the story at the weekend. So you do not have to wait too lon__g. For now enjoy this new part._

Chapter 2: Darkness rising

The door to Alfeas medical station was rudely pushed open, revealing six exhausted boys, carrying six, in mud and sweat covered, unconscious fairies.

The Specialists panted hard when placing the girls on some hospital beds.

„Help! Please help us!" Brandon shouted.

After a second a small, substantial woman with blonde hair came rushing into the room.

„What happened?" she asked, eyes wide open. She hurried up to Flora first looking for her pulse and vital functions. She repeated this process with every girl and then she sighed.

„ Okay boys, for now it seems that the girls are just unconscious. Their vital functions are all OK. So whats with you?" she said observing the Specialists.

„We're fine. We just need a shower and a little bit sleep." Sky said, hoping for the woman to not ask the question about what happened again.

"Hmm, okay. You're dismissed." the woman said looking at Sky with skepticism.

The boys nodded and left. They walked out of Alfea and back to Red Fountain, everyone of them deep in thought.

When the boys had taken a shower all of them met in Sky's big living room.

"I hope the girls are OK. I hope there wasn't anything wrong with this smoke. A poison or something. These bugs don't seemed normal to me." Sky said, being the first one to say anything.

"Yes you're right Sky. These bugs weren't normal. There was something that I didn't like. A feeling... like ice cold darkness surrounding them." Helia said, shivers running down his spine.

"Hmm, I felt it too." Nabu replied, bowing his head slightly to the right, thinking.

"I think the girls are all right. Let's have some sleep now, we can visit them tomorrow." Timmy said yawning.

The six Specialists all agreed and walked to their dorms falling fast asleep in their beds.

_Meanwhile at the medical station in Alfea._

_The lights were already turned off._

Bloom felt nothing. Her heard didn't seem to throb and she couldn't move any part of her body. But that wasn't the worst. A black and heavy darkness was surrounding her not letting her breath. She felt like she was somewhere very deep underwater. She screamed in her mind but no one could hear it, not even herself.

After what felt like hours of cold darkness surrounding her, she felt that the weight on her chest began to became less heavy. And one moment later she screamed again. Her bloodcurdling scream filled the air around her and the darkness broke away like a shattered mirror.

Bloom opened her eyes. She looked around not realizing where she was.

Suddenly something moved in the darkness of the room.

Bloom was on her feet immediately ready to protect herself. But her legs broke away under her and she collapsed to the floor.

Then something moved once again in the darkness and a second later the light was switched on.

Bloom looked up to where the light switch was. There stood Flora wearing baby pink hospital clothing. A huge bandage around her head.

Flora sight.

"That's you. Thank goodness i thought it was someone else."

Flora walked up to Bloom helping her friend to stand up and taking place on her bed in a sitting position.

"Are we in Alfea?" Bloom asked a little bit distracted.

"Yes we are. I woke up an hour ago. Are you OK?"

"My legs...they broke away, i think i have to wait some time before i could stand on my own again." Bloom said looking down at her legs. They looked OK

"Do you know what happened after this big black bug attacked us?" Flora asked.

The thought of this bug made Bloom shaking.

She shook her head. She didn't remember anything.

Nothing but the darkness that was surrounding her after she felt unconscious.

"Okay, then let's get some sleep. I'm very tired." Flora said stroking Blooms back as a sight of protection and go to bed, a worried look on her face.

"Good night honey." she said turning of the light.

"Good night." Bloom whispered.

She layed down on her bed. Eyes wide open, she wasn't able to sleep.

She tried to but she couldn't. She couldn't even think about something. There was nothing in her mind. She was just awake. The hole night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil inside me**

Chapter 2.1:

_The next day..._

Bloom opened her eyes. The sun was shining outside the window. She rubbed her eyes, she must have fallen asleep that night because she was lying on her hospital bed like she had done when she thought she couldn't sleep.

„But it wasn't long" Bloom muttered to herself.

„What wasn't long?" a voice sounded from the other side of the room.

Bloom turned around. Stella was standing on one of the large windows , looking outside.

A huge plaster over her left eye, but nothing really serious.

„Stella, you are awake so early? Why?" Bloom asked her best friend trying to stand up from her bed.

This time her legs don't broke away. She walked up to Stella.

„Couldn't sleep. Nightmares were torturing me. I had a horrible night." Stella said hugging Bloom who had made her way to Stella.

"You know where the others are?" Stella asked looking around.

"No I didn't. I have fallen back asleep last night. Wanna take a walk and search them?" Bloom asked, but them freezed.

"You really want to take a walk in your baby pink dress?" Stella asked an eyebrow raised.

Bloom looked up to her.

"Stella, would you please?" she asked.

Stella chuckled.

"Of course I do. I don't want anybody to see me this way either."

Stella snapped her fingers and a moment later Bloom was dressed in navy blue hot pants, a red and white striped top and some black running boots.

"Sporty? Stella, is something wrong with your magic?" Bloom asked half serious half chuckling.

"I don't know why it doesn't work. But we have no choice. This or nothing." Stella replied with an desperate look on her face.

The two girls walked out of the medical center and towards Alfeas park outside.

On their way out they met Techna and Musa.

"Hey guys. Where were you?" Bloom asked.

"Hey, we just wanted to get out of this hospital room. I don't like it." Musa said.

" Me too." Techna agreed.

"Do you know were Flora and Layla are?" Stella asked looking around.

"The two of them wanted to go outside. I think Flora mentioned the park." Techna said walking towards the huge main gate of Alfea, the other girls behind her.

All of them walked out of Alfeas main gate and into the huge park in front of the school.

There in front of an old huge tree, Flora and Layla were sitting on one of the benches.

The four girls walked over to them.

"Hey sleepy heads, you're awake." Layla said to Bloom and Stella smiling.

"Yes we are, but we didn't sleep well." Stella grumbled, arms crossed.

"Yeah, none of us does. All of us had nightmares and were crushed by an heavy darkness." Techna said looking at her friends seriously.

"You too? I thought I was just me." Bloom asked a little bit shocked.

"Yes we all have. But we doesn't know what it has to mean. Maybe we have to talk to Miss Faragonda." Flora looked around worried.

The Winx Club girls nodded. All of them turned around and walked up back to the school.

They directly went to the headmistress office. The knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The girls opened the door and went in.

"Hello girls. Are you ok?" Faragonda asked looking at them with a concerned look.

"Physically yes,but mentally..." Flora began but didn't finish the sentence.

" There is something that bothers us. All of us. It is really confusing and we don't know where it comes from. We never had it before." Bloom try to explain.

"What's wrong?" Miss Faragonda became more thoughtful at this words.

"We have nightmares. But that isn't all. Last night all of us felt like a huge and heavy darkness was crushing us. We couldn't breath and we doesn't know where it comes from." Bloom told Faragonda.

The headmistress said nothing. A look of fear flashed over her face, but the girls didn't notice.

"Ok girls, I will do some research, now go and return to the medical station, Miss S. will look after you and check your bruises." Faragonda said and the girls left.

After they left Miss Faragonda immediately called Saladin and Griffin. She told them what happens and if they knew anything. Both of them shook their heads.

"But I can do a little bit research. Meanwhile you have to keep an eye on them, this doesn't sound good." Griffin said and her hologram disappeared. Saladin nodded an disappeared too.

Faragonda sighed.

"I hope you are wrong." she whispered looking outside her window.

Six boys were walking over the front yard and towards Alfea.

The Specialists came to visit their girlfriends.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry guys that it took me so much time to upload a new chapter. My pc isn't working sometimes and school is hard._

_But here is a new chapter. Enjoy._

Chapter** 3: Suspicion**

A bit later, after the girls had returned to the medical station, someone knocked on the door. The door opened a bit and Brandon's head showed up from behind the door.

„Knock-knock. Anybody there?" he asked with a smile, but his smile melted fast when he saw the six girls.

All of them now wearing white shorts and tops and white shirts from the m.s. _(medical station). _

Some bruises covered their legs and arms, but that wasn't the worst. The Specialists also had bruises.

The six girls' skin was pale, almost grey.

Five of them stood while one was kneeling on the ground, the head over a bin. When the five standing girls noticed the boys, they turned around and looked at them with sadness. The Specialists came in and placed around the girls. Silent, no one said a word, there were to confused.

Now they realized, that the girl, who was kneeling on the ground, was Bloom. She was throwing over.

Sky quickly walked up to his girlfriend.

„What's wrong with her?" he asked rubbing Blooms back softly.

„We don't know. All of us don't feel well. It came fast. Five minutes before you came everything was okay. She was the first one who acted like that. None of us did anything like that till now." Flora said, a worried look on her face. Bloom stopped throwing up and gasped for air. She graped a towel , Layla had put on the floor right next to her, and cleaned her mouth.

„It's horrible. I feel like I am dying. It's like a black fire is burning inside me, destroying all my internal organs." she said looking at Sky. Her eyes were filled with tears.

Sky , still rubbing her back, leaned a bit forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

„Don't worry. We will find out what's wrong with you. With all of you." he said looking around at all the other girls.

And then the red haired fairy threw up once more.

Her stomach felt like it was eaten away by a very strong acid.

It was the greatest pain she ever had to bear up against.

The Specialists stayed at the m.s. The hole day.

Bloom had stopped to throw up around 3 o'clock and since then she hasn't thrown up once more that day.

At seven o'clock the boys had to leave. They had to go back to Red Fountain.

As the week progresses, the six girls, one by one, showed a lot of symptoms which were frightened enough for Faragonda to tell the girls that they had to be at intensive care.

All of them were throwing up at first, but as time passed, they collapsed without any reason for hours. They had extremely mud swings ending up in extremely bad behavior which they didn't remember.

The Specialists came to visit the girls everyday, but it hurts them to see their girlfriends, not able to help them.

After one week the symptoms were gone. Just gone, like blown away. And the girls began to feel better.

They were happy that they were able to see the boys without hurting them.

"Do you think Faragonda let us go outside? I need some sun rays, really!" Stella said on her way to the bathroom at the right end of the room. They were still at intensive care so all of them had to share one bathroom.

"I hope so. I haven't seen some flowers or any other plant for over one week. I wanna fell the grass underneath my feet." Flora responded looking for some clothes that were more useful for a walk then her white hospital clothes.

Suddenly the door of the m.s. Opened and Bloom walked in.

"And? What does Faragonda say?" Layla asked excited and hopeful.

" We are allowed to take a walk. But only with the guys as our guardians." Bloom smiled.

All of the Winx Club girls cheered and started to change.

Flora turned around and took of her shirt to change it. When Bloom walked over to her because all their clothes were in one big wardrobe Flora was standing in front, she gasped and froze.

"Flora? What...what's this on your back?" she asked eyes wide open, her hand covered her open mouth.

All of the girls turned around and Stella looked out of the bathroom door. They gasped to. Floras back was covered in black and red ornaments in an indefinable language.

They extended over her hole back like it was a page of a book.

"What's wrong guys? What is it?" Flora asked panicking not able to see her back.

Stella snapped her fingers and a huge mirror appeared behind Flora. Flora walked over to the other mirror on the back wall and gasped. Now she could see the reason for what makes her friends this speechless.

"W...what is that?" Flora asked, contorting her face with horror.

"Wait I will scan that." Techna said grabbing her mobile, what was more like a computer, and held it towards Floras back.

After ten seconds the mobile beep three times.

"What? No data!? I can't believe it...that's impossible." Techna was confused.

"Nothing? Not a tiny information?" Bloom asked walking up to Techna.

"No, nothing. Not even a hint." Techna was frustrated.

All of the girls looked at each other while Flora get dressed.

"I think we have to talk to Faragonda." Musa said.

"Yeah, I think so. Ok...then let's go, I wanna know what's that on my back!" Flora said quickly walking up to the door, followed by the other girls.

When they arrived at Faragondas office the knocked on the door.

They didn't had to wait long. Faragondas voice instantly asked them for coming in.

"Good morning girls. May I help you?" she asked looking at all of them.

"Yes...we could need...some information about...something." Flora said a little bit unsure if she should tell Miss F. directly what's the matter.

"About what?" Faragonda asked, her face turned serious.

"We found something...Something on me...to be exact on my back..."

Miss F. got up quickly, more quickly the girls had expected from her.

"Can I see it?" she asked with worry in her voice.

Flora nodded and lifted up her shirt.

Faragonda studied Floras back for about five minutes before she turned around and walked over to a phone.

"Hello, Miss Griffin? It's Faragonda, would you please come over to Alfea? I need your expert knowledge in dark magic and curses, it's urgent" Faragonda hang up the phone and turned around to the girls.

The girls were now frightened about what they heard.

"A curse? Please Miss F. tell me that is just a precaution..." Flora said, eyes wide open.

" I'm sorry Flora, I don't think so. We have to wait until Miss Griffin is telling us. But there's one more thing I need to Know. Are you the only one ?" Faragonda asked seriously.

"The only one? What do you mean? If I am the only one with this on my back? I don't know..." Flora looked over to the other girls.

" We haven't checked it.."

"Ok, then would you all please show me your backs?" Faragonda asked.

The five girls turned around, their backs towards the headmistress and pulled up their t shirts.

Flora gasped, all of them had the exact same ornaments all over their backs like she did.

" Ok girls, I have seen enough. All of your backs are covered with these marks. I will take a picture of one of your backs and show it to Miss Griffin. If I know anything I will tell you. Until then you aren't allowed to leave the school. Sorry girls." Miss Faragonda said while taking out her phone. She asked Flora to once again show her back so she could take a picture. After that the girls went outside her office and back to the m.s.

When they left Faragonda's face turned into pure fear. She had seen such kind of mark one time, but to be sure she needed the help from Griffin.

_If it's true...not imaginable... then the girls are in danger. We all are. No one will be safe if we can't save them from this. No one!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Animal i have become **

_Hello guys, sorry that I am just uploading one chapter in two weeks (almost). I really would do it faster. Maybe I am able to write two or three chapters in my holidays, so I can upload them in the new year all at once. Until this happens: Merry X-Mas and a Happy New Year. :)_

When the girls returned to the m.s. All of them took place at a wooden table in the middle of the waiting room.

No one talked. Everything was silent. It was an overwhelming silence. For about twenty minutes there was no noise. And then the door was pushed open and Miss Faragonda, followed by Miss Griffin, entered the room. All of the girls stood up, facing the headmistresses.

„Hello girls. How are you?" Miss Griffin asked them with concern.

„We're fine. But what's going on? What's with these ornaments?" Bloom asked as she walked up to the black haired woman.

„Faragonda showed me the picture, but i need to see it in real once more! Would you please?"

Bloom nodded and lifted her shirt one more time. After five minutes of studying Blooms back, Miss Griffin looked up and sight.

„Okay Bloom, you could let it go. So,...I've got good news and bad news. Which one would you prefer?"

„The good one!" the girls said in unison.

„ Okay girls, the good news is, it is no curse. The bad one is, it is a seal. I don't know **„what"** was sealed inside you girls, but I know, that it has to be strong. The stronger the sealed object is, the bigger is the seal. And your seals are really huge."

At this, the girls didn't know what to say. They just stood there eyes wide open.

„A seal...? So...someone...**something**..is sealed inside us?"

Flora asked, the voice filled with shock.

„I'm sorry girls, I think so!"

Silence.

And then, the air was vibrating. All of the girls were talking across each other in fearful and hysteric voices.

"Who did that?"

"Why did they do it to us?"

"What have we done to deserve this?"

"What shall we do?"

"Girls, girls! Please calm down!" Miss Faragonda shouted trying to raise her voice above the ones of the girls.

"Please girls,please. We will find an answer, but we need to calm down first. First things first. We need to know what happened before all this happened. And then we could think about some solutions."

All of the girls were now quiet. Flora and Musa had sat down trying to contain themselves. Layla and Stella were walking up and down in front of the window, and Bloom and Techna were looking at each other thinking ,mentally, about what exactly happened.

"_Do you know what happened?" Bloom asked hoping for an answer._

" _No,I don't know, really. I fed my PC with every data we've got, but nothing. There are to many variables."_

"_Damn. I just know what happened before we fell unconscious. Shall we call the guys? Maybe they can help us?"_

"_Yeah maybe...I'll call Timmy!"_

Techna reached for her phone and dialed her boyfriends number.

"Hay Timmy, how are you? I wanted to ask you if you and the other guys could come to Alfea? We need some help in refreshing our memories." Techna said when Timmy answered her call.

"Yes of course. Weren't we supposed to met each other anyway today? I thought that." Timmy asked a little confused.

"Oh yes of course, sorry Timmy we forgot about that because...something happened. That's why we need help."

"Ok, I'll call the guys. We'll be there in about twenty minutes." Timmy hang up the phone and Techna walked over to the headmistresses.

"Miss Faragonda, Miss Griffin, I just wanted to say that I just called Timmy. He will come to Alfea with the other guys and maybe they can help us, cuz' we don't remember anything. Just what we told you before in our report."

"Ok girls, we'll wait for the boys." Faragonda said and all of the girls nodded.

After twenty minutes the boys arrived. All of them hurried into the waiting room the Winx Club and the two women were still sitting in and hugged their girlfriends. After the girls had told them what happened and what they found out the Specialists gasped. They couldn't tell what happened.

" There was to much smoke, we couldn't see anything. I don't know if something happened between the formation of the smoke and the moment we finally found the girls." Sky said holding Bloom tightly in his arms.

"Ok boys, no more questions. I don't think that we are able to figure out when the girls got these seals. The only thing we could do is wait, and see what happens." Faragonda said.

Miss F. and Miss Griffin walked towards the door. They said goodbye to the girls and left.

Time passed an after three weeks it was almost everything back to normal.

After nothing really happened, the girls and the boys started to go back to school and soon, get the next mission.

After five weeks they were called to Solaria to help a village which had problems with some bloodthirsty bears. The bears were coming closer to the village with every week and the villagers were concern about their children.

"Come on folks! We need to hurry!" Stella exclaimed. For the first time she was the one waiting.

"We're coming Stella, calm down." Musa said coming out of the girls dorm, followed by the other girls.

"When it comes to Solaria, Stella is unstoppable!" Layla said chuckling.

Stella raised an eyebrow but didn't say a thing. The girls got out and met the Specialist waiting with the ship.

"Finally we've got something to do." Flora said while hugging Helia.

Everyone entered the ship and they flew off.

Arrived at Solaria they instantly began to search the bears.

The group had split up into four groups of three. Every group began its search from an other cardinal direction. Meeting point was the center of the forest.

They searched for about half an hour when the team containing Bloom, Flora and Brandon heard something, similar to an eating bear. They duck and hide behind some trees. There was a bear hunched over something that was impossible to identify.

"_Psst...girls...could you catch him without making any noise?"_ Brandon asked in a whisper and looked over to the tree the girls stood behind.

But there was no one. The girls were vanished without a trace.

"_Girls? Where are you?" _Brandon hissed looking around trying to find them.

He slowly walked a little bit back to where they come from. There about hundred meter away from where they had hide a minute earlier the two girls were kneeling on the ground, based on their hands and panted hard.

Their faces where filled with pain and tears were running down their cheeks.

Brandon stood there shocked.

"What's going on? Girls? What's wrong?" he asked not knowing what to do.

Bloom wailed in pain. Her arms and legs were shaking just as Floras.

And then something terrifying happened. The two girls began to growl like animals. Their eyes turned into an light orange and their hands convulsed into something like claws. The growl now sounded more beastly and the girls didn't looked like themselves anymore.

They bared their teethes and turned around to face Brandon who was now frightened enough that he backed away from the girls his left hand placed on his sword.

"Girls? Hello? Do you hear me? Please...remember me. I'm Brandon. I'm your friend." He tried to reach their human side hoping that it still existed.

Bloom and Flora, or at least what should be them, slowly walked up to Brandon. They sniffled like animals and looked at him, hungrily. And then they began to run towards him and a second later Bloom stroke out to him with one of her 'claws'. Brandon dodged the attack and pulled out his sword, but to slow. The next attack from Flora disarmed him. He backed away from them more and more trying to dodge their attacks but suddenly he stood on a tree, backwards. Not able to move or to escape. He was now frightened. He looked up and straight into Blooms eyes and when Blooms next attack had almost hit him, she stopped in her movements. Brandon gasped. He looked deep into her eyes and then her eyes changed. They lost their orange color and Blooms natural eye color returned. Everything changed back and a moment later Flora and Bloom were back to normal.

"What...what happened? Bloom asked not able to stand anymore. She collapsed on the ground followed by Flora who was in the same shape like her.

"I don't know Bloom..." Brandon said relieved to see that the girls were themselves again.

Bloom nodded sleepy and then she passed out, and Flora did too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Devil inside me**

**Chapter 5: Captured in her eyes**

_Hey guys, sorry for uploading this late. I am really feeling bad about it. But every time I'll start writing something is distracting me. I'll try to be faster with the next chapter. This time it's a lot filler. But a long chapter. I hope you still like it. And I wanted to say Thank you to the great reviews. I don't get a lot of them but I really like everyone I get. Thanks guys :)_

_Brandon? Why is he pointing at me with his sword? Is that fear in his eyes? _

_I'm not doing anything, am I? What am I doing anyway? I can't move my arms, its like I am just an observer. „Brandon!" Damn he don't hear me. I can't even use my voice. _

_Wait... what am i doing? Was that mine? Did I just attack Brandon? No...I wasn't... that wasn't my arm, I don't have claws. But why am I feeling like my body is moving?_

_Stop...stop, stop, stop..._

_**STOP !**_

_Back at Alfea:_

The six Winx Club girls were lying in some hospital beds at the m.s. In Alfea. Each connected to all sorts of machines with monitors showing temperature, heart rate, brain activity and some other things you couldn't tell what they were for.

Six guys were sitting at their beds. One of them at each bed. They were holding the hands of the girls, looking at them and sometimes talking to them, hoping they could hear them.

After another two days of waiting the six girls began to wake up. The first one to wake up was Tecna. Timmy was sitting next to her when she slowly turned her head and silently groaned. She opened her eyes a little bit and recognized the one sitting next to her.

„Timmy?..." she said with a weak voice trying to lift her head a bit.

Timmy noticed his girlfriend being awake and looked at her.

„Tecna, you're awake. Thank God! Are you ok?" Timmy asked taking Tecnas hand.

Tecna smirked sarcastically.

„Oh yes I'm fine, I'm just feeling like I was hit by a rock. Like a circuit malfunction. Where am I?"

Timmy smiled a little smile.

„If you are able to joke around it doesn't have to be that bad. Your at the m.s. In Alfea"

„Uuugh...again? It starts to become routine, doesn't it?" Tecna said closing her eyes for a moment.

„Yes it does." Timmy agreed stroking her hair.

It was a little odd. Tecna wasn't used to this kind of situation. Timmy hasn't ever been this close to her. Sure they loved each other but they haven't ever showed it this way. Timmy now was very gentle by stroking her hair. Tecna sighed. Even if she wasn't used to it she liked it. A warm and fuzzy feeling was growing in her chest.

But she needed to keep a clear head. So she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Uhm Timmy, why are we here?"

Timmy looked around at all the other girls and at the boys. Some of them recognized that Tecna was awake. They had turned around and some of them had shown a small smile, but they had instantly turned back to their girlfriends and lost their smile. They all looked very worried. It looked like they hadn't slept for the past two days. The eyes of the boys were red rimmed and bloodshot.

Timmy looked back at Tecna.

"I can't tell you..." Timmy said slowly. To slowly, because Tecna interrupted him.

" Why? Timmy please tell me!"

"Please Tecna let me finish my sentence. I can't tell you because I don't know it. I don't know what happened to you and the others I just know what I saw, but I can't explain it. None of us can." Timmy said. He looked almost helpless. In this point he was a lot like Tecna. If there was something he couldn't explain or know about, it was driving him crazy.

Tecna couldn't believe that.

"So is there anyone who could tell us what happened?" Tecna asked hoping for good news.

"Maybe..., Miss Faragonda called Miss Griffin after we brought you back to Alfea. She will visit us when all of the girls are awake."

The next three ours after Tecna woke up, the girls one by one recovered consciousness.

Next one's to wake up were Bloom and Layla. The both of them woke up at the same time , almost, an hour later. Musa and Stella followed half an hour after Bloom and Layla recovered. The last one was Flora.

All of the boys sigh with relive knowing their girlfriends were okay and were feeling relatively well, adapted to circumstances.

" And once again, welcome to the m.s. of Alfea...this is gonna be annoying." Stella said when she realized were she was. Her bad mood had come as fast as she had said that.

Some of the girls nodded in agreement but they didn't say something, they didn't know what to say.

None of them talked. Except Stellas sentence when she woke up and three short info sentences from Tecna when everyone was awake no one had said anything.

All of them were lost in their thoughts.

_Bloom: Once again the medical station...hmmph...that's...humiliating..it's incredibly stupid...in all the years we were fighting against all sorts of monsters and villains we haven't ever woke up this often in here. Maybe one time a year. ( clenching teethes) Damn!... I have to find out what's going on!_

_Stella: These white walls are going to make me as bad as a cut snake. If I were back to one hundred percent I would start a riot. I've seen these horrible rooms with it's horrible walls for more than a month I need some color! Now! And some sun rays!...Seriously, I need to get out of here, everything's better than this...!_

_Musa: What are we? Monsters? Fairies? Nothing? I am Musa ,...am I? Or am I just something controlled by someone? Anyway...is my name Musa?...NO! I have to stop this! I am Musa! I am from Harmony! I am part of the Winx Club! I have to believe in myself! _

_Techna: Technically it is impossible for us not being ourselves anymore. It is impossible to change or manipulate someones character or memories for about more than 18 years without failing in one point or another. So we have to be who we were the last 18 years, and the reason for us getting sick and changing ourselves, wasn't there before. The only explanation is that the reason for this isn't existing for a long time now, and the only incident was at Plantea. That's all logical, nothing to be afraid of. Except maybe our changed us..._

_Flora: Helia...I am glad he is here. I don't wanna think of what is going to happen to us. I Just want it to stop...just...stop! Helia is helping me, isn't he? He helped me every time I needed him. He looks very tired...poor Helia._

_Layla: We will make it. We just need to think positive. Miss Faragonda and Miss Griffin will find a way to help us. And the boys also will help us. We are all together. Maybe it won't be easy but everything is possible, especially with friends._

After half an hour all of them were ripped of of their thoughts because of Miss Faragonda and Miss Griffin. The headmistresses came rushing through the door of the m.s.

"Girls, you are awake. We need to talk!" Faragonda said without beating about the bush.

"Yeah that's right... We need to know some things." Bloom said turning out of the bed. She had to support herself against Skys shoulder because her legs were about to give in underneath her.

"Bloom,.. be careful" Sky said helping her to stand up. He wrapped an arm around her to hold her.

" Yes Bloom I know. Because of that, I need you to come with me. I need to show you something." Faragonda said, her voice was strange, like there was something she don't want to tell them.

The girls looked at each other for a second and then all of them turned out of their beds. The boys helped them.

"Alright, lets go. I want to know whats going on! Now!" Stella said making the first steps towards the door.

"Hell yes!" Musa said and all of the girls followed.

Faragonda led the girls to some kind of auditorium. It was huge and at the end, on the other side of the room was a huge screen. In front of that screen there was a table with a marble on it.

"What are we doing here? Watching movies?" Techna asked noticing that the marble could be used as a kind of a projector.

"Almost. We need to show you what happened before you came back to Alfea." Faragonda said walking up to the marble.

The Winx girls and the boys took place behind the marble at some seats.

Faragonda stroke the marble an with a silent tinkle the marble began to glow.

"Girls, I need to tell you one more thing before we start. What you will see now is not pleasant. You will be shocked I think." Faragonda said. She was very worried.

"We will bear it." Bloom said, the girls nodded.

Faragonda nodded and with one more movement of her hand the marble began to project a video on the screen.

The screen was parted into four parts. Every part showed a team of their last mission.

The girls were staring blankly at the screen.

The video was showing the girls crouching on the forest floor, hands clenched in pain, their faces distorted. None of them was making any noise even if it seemed like they were suffering. They started to snarl.

The specialists couldn't bear to see it one more time so they turned their heads away, but the six girls couldn't move.

Bloom was whispering a "What the hell." but she wasn't able to look away.

After the video had finished the six girls were still looking at the screen. Their minds were in a haze.

Suddenly Flora turned her had and looked at Miss Faragonda.

"What was that?" she simply asked, her voice unnaturally calm.

"That Flora was the thing that was sealed inside you. It is a monster, bloodthirsty and uncontrollable." Faragonda said studying the face of the fairy in front of her.

"Is it possible to get rid of it?" Techna said raising from her seat.

"Maybe. If you want to get rid of an seal you need to get rid of its summoner." Miss Griffin was calling in herself now.

"But we don't know who summoned it!" Bloom said turning her head towards the old witch.

"Then you have to go back to Plantea and search for some hints. It's the only chance for you!" Griffin answered.

"Great! That's like to find a needle in a haystack!" Stella muttered.

"But it is your only chance. If you aren't able to break the seal the creature inside you will rip you up. Your spirit and what was left of your personality will be captured in a small corner back in your subconscious mind. The beast will take over the control of your mind and body." Miss Griffin said with the most serious look.

" So we have no choice right?" Flora asked.

"No, not really.." the witch answered.

"Ok..."

The next day the Winx Club girls took everything they needed with them and flew off to Plantea. The Specialists were with them. The girls had tried to convince them to stay at Alfea but the boys wouldn't listen.

"Everyone or no one! We won't let you go alone!" they had said.

When they arrived at Plantea all of the girls shivered.

Now, their life is at stake.


End file.
